mily:t'as pas d'idée? stèf:non mais pe plus tard!
by stef-et-mily
Summary: Lily est exclue par les autres griffondors et n'est plus capable d'endurer cela...petit message d'Émily ! et OUI on continue !
1. Default Chapter

Voici le premier chapitre de notre fic!!! J'espère que vous aller l'aimer même si ce n'est que le début.. l'histoire va vraiment commencer dans le deuxième!!! Alors... bonne lecture!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Rachel, Mélissa et Sarah entrèrent dans les toilettes des filles en riant.  
  
-Si vous auriez vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus! Il était..  
  
Mais elle s'interrompit, quand elle entendit quelqu'un qui pleurait dans une des cabines.  
  
-Ohhhh! Mais ce ne serait pas la petite Lily Evans par pur hasard? Pourquoi pleure-tu petit rat de bibliothèque?continua Rachel en riant avec ses deux copines.  
  
Lily continua de pleurer encore plus fort tandis que les trois filles riaient de son malheur. Lily n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit de sa cabine en courant, mais fonça dans la porte, ce qui fit rire encore plus Rachel, Mélissa et Sarah. Mais elles arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que Lily ne bougeait plus. Elles se précipitèrent sur elle, tâtant son cou pour voir si son coeur battait toujours.  
  
-Ouf! Elle est vivante!dit Mélissa. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir des problèmes!  
  
Elles la transportèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elles l'a laissèrent sur un lit avant de déguerpirent, sans attendre mme Pomfresh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily se réveilla deux jours plus tard, dans l'infirmerie. Tout d'abord, elle vit que quelqu'un d'autre était couché dans le lit d'en face. Tout autour de lui avait des cadeaux et des friandises. Elle s'assit pour voir les siens.  
  
Rien.  
  
Ni personne.  
  
Comme d'habitude.  
  
« Mais à quoi est-ce que je m`attendais? » se dit-elle en se recouchant, découragée.  
  
Mme Pomfresh arriva aussitôt qu'elle vit que Lily était réveillée.  
  
-Pourquoi suis-je ici?demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je vous ais trouvé sur ce lit, évanouie. De quoi vous souvenez-vous en dernier?  
  
-Je.. j'étais dans les toilettes et je.. je me suis frappé la tête contre la porte voilà.  
  
-Oh.. rien d'autre?  
  
-Et ensuite sur le plancher de pierres!  
  
-Oui bien sûr. Alors reposez-vous un peu et buvez ceci.  
  
Lily prit le gobelet et en prit une gorgée, mais le recracha aussitôt.  
  
-Pouach!  
  
-Et bien quoi? Vous vous attendiez à du jus de citrouille peut-être? (ceci est la réplique préférée de mme Pomfresh! Deuxième film d'HP!!)  
  
-Euh non.. personne n'est venu me voir?demanda-t-elle.  
  
Mme Pomfresh la regarda avec un regard désolé.  
  
-Non mademoiselle. Reposez-vous maintenant.  
  
Elle partit vers l'arrière de l'infirmerie, laissant une Lily désamparée.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily fut autorisée à retourner à sa salle commune. Quand elle entra, tout le monde se retourna, mais personne ne vint la voir. Ils retournèrent à leur activité et recommencèrent à parler. Elle monta les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Elle couru jusqu'à son dortoir, et s'enferma à l'intérieur, où il n'y avait personne. Elle se roula en boule sur son lit, essayant de se calmer. Mais n'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et sortit une boîte d'en dessous de son lit. Elle en sortit un couteau. Elle le prit dans sa main droite et le regarda en pleurant. Lily appuya la lame sur une planche du parquet (vous avez eu peur? lol), qui s'enleva. De là, elle sortit un épais grimoire. Elle remit la planche en place et le couteau dans sa boîte, prit le livre dans ses mains et le posa sur son lit. Elle s'asseya et tira tous ses rideaux, au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait dans la pièce. Elle commença sa recherche, sans savoir ce qu'elle recherchait. Tout ce que Lily savait, c'est qu'elle voulait trouver quelque chose qui pourrait améliorer sa vie, ou tout simplement, se faire une amie. Et elle trouva une formule. Oh c'est différent de ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle voulait quand même essayer.  
  
« Tout d`abord, il me faut les ingrédients suivants :  
  
-Deux oreilles de chauve-souris nageuses  
  
-Trois queues de lézards oranges  
  
-Une tasse de sang de troll des montagnes  
  
-Une pincée de poudre de cheminette  
  
-Une plume d'oie des marécages  
  
Vous prenez les oreilles de chauve-souris nageuses et vous les mélangez avec les queues de lézards oranges. Ensuite, vous versez le sang de troll des montagnes avec la plume d'oie des marécages. Vous brassez le tout à petit feu jusqu'à ce que ça bouille. Lorsque c'est prêt, vous mettez la pincée de poudre de cheminette et vous buvez instantannément en pensant très fort à l'endroit où vous voudriez aller. »  
  
Elle alla chercher les ingrédients. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était la poudre de cheminette, mais il y en avait dans la salle commune.  
  
« Je n`ai qu`à attendre que tout le monde soit en cours et j`irai en chercher.. »  
  
Vers 9h00, tout le monde était déjà parti pour ne pas être en retard à leur cours. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, prit le pot sur le foyer et l'emmena avec elle.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, sa potion était prête. Il ne lui restait qu'à rajouter la poudre de cheminette.  
  
Lily prit une grande inspiration, mis la poudre dans sa potion, et la but.  
  
« 1996, 1996, 1996, 1996, 1996, 1996, 1996, 1996, 1996, 1996... »  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bon! Fin du premier chapitre! il est pas long, mais le prochain le sera!!! Ce n'est que le prologue en fait.. alors n'oubliez pas, on aime les reviews nous autres!!!!!! Et c'est pas long.... ça ne prend qu'une minute ou deux, dépendamment de la longueur que vous le faîtes!!! Le prochain chapitre sera écrit par mily! Byebye! Stèf et Mily -xxx- 


	2. 2 l'arrivée au nouveau chateau

Salut. Salut !!! C'est moi Mily !!! Et oui c'est à mon tour d'écrire le prochain chapitre eu voici alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'oublier pas ma devise : un review sa coûte rien hein !!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapitre 2 ou L'arrivée au nouveau château  
  
Soudain, elle sentit tout son corps remuer, avec un petit gazouillement au nombril.  
  
Lorsque tout fut fini, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vu les draps aux couleurs de Griffondor, et tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre normalement.. jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un balais à côté d'un étagère où était placé des livres. Il était écrit « nimbus 2000 ».  
  
-Enfin ! J'y suis ! Je suis en 1996 ! dit-elle, enjouée.  
  
Elle sortit du dortoir et alla vers la salle commune. Puis, elle traversa le tableau de la Grosse Dame et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Elle arriva, mais se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. « Heu... Plumes en sucres ? » essaya t'elle. Et cela marcha !  
  
Elle cogna à la porte et entendit un « Entrez ! ».  
  
-Miss Evans? dit Dumbledore, surprit.  
  
-Bonjour professeur ! dit-elle timidement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un peut plus tard, lorsqu'elle eu fini de tout expliquer son « pourquoi elle avait decidé de venir dans le passé », Dumbledore dit :  
  
-Miss Evans, je suis desolé, mais je vais être dans l'obligation de vous jeter un sort qui vous empechera de connaître votre futur,car vous saurez le trouver toute seule dans votre présent.. à vous !  
  
-Bien professeur.. dit-elle, rouge par la gêne.  
  
Dumbledore prononca la formule « enpréchix futuria » et de petites étincelles sortirent de sa bagette et toucha Lily.  
  
-Mais je ne vous renverai pas tout de suite dans le passé, car je crois que vous vous plairez bien cette année, alors je vous propose de vous donner une petite année de répis de votre époque. L'acceptez-vous? dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.  
  
-Bien sûr que j'accepte ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bien, dit-il , mais vous aurez besoin d'un autre nom, car certaines personnes ici pourraient vous reconnaître.  
  
-Oui monsieur.. mais quel sera ce nom ?  
  
-Hum.. j'ai déjà eu une cousine qui s'appelait... Géraldine Dumbledore... Vous pourriez vous appeler.. Géraldine.. euh.. Beaupré !  
  
-Humhum.. je ne pourrais pas garder mon prénom à la place de ... Géraldine ?  
  
-Oui, d'accord.. j'avoue que cela ferais un peut trop vieux.. Alors Lilyann Beaupré !  
  
-Oui, parfait !  
  
-Maintenant, venez avec moi, nous vous répartirons au souper (ou diner pour les Français) qui commencera dans .. hum.. 10 minutes ! Alors allons-y !  
  
Et puis, ils partirent vers la grande salle où tous les élèves étaient déja assit.  
  
Le Directeur alla à sa place et dit :  
  
-Je sais que ce ne sont pas dans nos habitudes, mais j'ai une petite nouvelle à vous annoncer. Mais d'abbord, je prirais à Miss Lilyann Beaupré de bien vouloir s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade.  
  
Lily avança, sans être trop sûr d'elle. « Peut-être qu'on ne peut être placé deux fois à la même maison.. peut-être que je vais me retrouver à Serpentard!!! »pensa-t-elle. Puis, elle vit tous les visages se tourner vers elle. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers la table des Griffondor, elle vit une personne qu'elle cru reconnaître . « mais.. c'est James potter ! » pensa t-elle.  
  
- bien , Miss Beaupré a été transférée de l'école Beauxbatons, car ses parents ont eu un nouvel emploi en Angleterre, et ce, après l'entrée à l'école.  
  
Il fit apparaître un petit tabouret où on pouvait voir un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé.  
  
-Je vous prirais, miss Beaupré, de bien vouloir vous asseoir sur le tabouret et de mettre le choipeaux sur votre tête, pour que l'on puisse savoir à quelle maison vous appartiendrez.  
  
Lily s'avanca vers le tabouret, s'assit et mit le choipeaux.  
  
« Ohhhh ! une voyageuse du futur. Et bien, miss Evans, mon choix est et sera pour toujour .. GRIFFONDOR ! »  
  
Les élèves de la dîte maison applaudirent à tout rompre. Lily alla s'asseoir à la seule place qui restait de libre, et il se trouva que c'était en face du garçon qui ressemblais à James.  
  
C'est à ce moment que le repas apparu.  
  
-Salut ! dit un garçon aux cheveux de feu. Je suis Ron Weasley et voici Hermione Granger. dit-il tout en pointant une jeune fille aux cheveux un peu touffus et d'une couleur chatain. Et voici Harry Potter. Dit-il, en pointant le « jumeau » de James.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Lilyann Beaupré, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lily.  
  
-Salut ! dit Hermione et Harry.  
  
-Tu es en quelle année ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Heu.. En sixieme, et vous ?  
  
-Nous aussi ! C'est génial ! On sera dans le même cours !  
  
-Ouais ! dit Lily.  
  
-Bon, allons nous coucher, la journée a dû être dur pour toi, Lily. dit Harry  
  
-Oui, allons-y ! dit-elle.  
  
Puis, ils montèrent se coucher.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire se comprendra au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avancent, alors pour connaître le reste de l'histoire, et bien il faudra reviewer !!!! Et un grand merci à Yoann est notre 1er revieweur, ainsi que la deuxième, qui s'apelle hermione2005 ! continuez à reviewer ! !  
  
bye bye !!!! et le prochain chapitre sera écrit par ma tite ssssssttttttèèèèèèfffffffffff !!!!!  
  
Mily (écrivaine de ce chapitre !) and Stèf (correctrice des chapitres !) 


	3. hey oui on nest pas morte !

Bonjour a tout seux et celles qui on lu les 2 premier chapitre de cette fic . Bon je vous envoie un tit message comme cela pour vous expliquer la raison du pk on ne met plus de new chapitre et bien la raison est simple . : premierement . stèfou navait plus internet durant au moin 4 mois alors imposible pour elle de faire un chapitre . ( en plus cetais a son tour ^^ ) et pour moi bah.. C que jai déjà 2 fic en cour .. je nai pas vraiment le temps mais . je vais essayer de parlr de sa a stèfou et on recommencera a l'écrire ! ne vous inquieter pas . je p0ense quapres nowel on aura de nouveau des chapitre . en attendant vue que vous ne pouver lire cette fic et bien aller lire les 2 mienne !!! il sagit de : La potion Mmaquiavélique et de : Ginny peut être différente elle aussi ! et laisser moi un tit réview en attendant ! lol meci ^^ !  
  
Bon bah bye bye et je voius joure que moi et st`fou on va se dépecher et faire dautre chapitrew tres bientôt !  
  
*Émily Potter* jvous aime tous !!! 


End file.
